Dan's Babygirl
by Dxllhxuse
Summary: I couldn't forget that Dan called Arin babygirl. Also a tumblr user said that Arin has a praise kink and I'm so bad at descriptions, however, enjoy the egobang


Labored breathing erupted from both of the men in the heated room, the air was filled with pants and pleasured groans that seemed ceaseless as the older man rocked his body into the younger man beneath him. Danny's rapid pace wavered ever so slightly at the loud, pleasured moan that burst from Arin, Arin's hands clawing almost frantically at the backs of Danny's arms as his back arched away from the sheets surrounding him.

"Fuck," Danny grunted breathlessly, switching his position from kneeling between Arin's legs to leaning over him, his face buried in the space where Arin's neck connected with his shoulder. Danny drove slow strokes into Arin as he regained his breath, his mouth leaving sloppy kisses on the hot skin under it. "Mm babygirl, you sound so hot when you're moaning for me," Dan whispered into Arin's skin, his thin hands grasping firmly at his hips, lifting them to angle his thrusts better.

"Danny no," Arin mumbled, his voice still firm despite the submissive position he allowed himself to be in. His face reddened barely, although it wasn't quite apparent apart from the reddening from the exertion of being drilled into.

"It's true Arin, you're the best fuck I've ever had and the best boyfriend," Danny mumbled, giving one deep thrust at his newest angle, making Arin choke out a breath and groan lowly as his back rested against the bed.

Arin's face twisted up uncomfortably, trying to fight off the grin forming on his lips as Danny peppered him with sweet praises and slow strokes. He shifted his hips downward, trying to force Danny to go faster all while rejecting his praise.

He couldn't reject it forever though, and when Dan whispered hotly into his ear, "God Arin, I love you, you're so precious", he covered his face with two hands and grumbled futility into them, reluctantly accepting.

"Oh you like that one?" Danny asked lewdly, biting down softly on his bottom lip as he rose to his knees once more. He pulled Arin closer causing him to cry out in surprise of the deepening prodding inside of himself. Nodding at the question, Danny acknowledged his acceptance and let his hips snap forward into Arin.

"Mnn oh God!" Arin called out, his back arching once more as his voice cranked up an octave. He found his fingers to be intertwined with Danny's as he was being fucked, and his whimpers and whines of desperation were captured by Dan's lips. Despite the awkward bending of his elbows and back to reach Arin's mouth, Dan's thrusting was seamlessly even.

Dan broke the wet kiss for air, gasping for breath while Arin's voice strained to keep vocalizing his ecstasy. His hand tightened in a vice grip around Dan's and his toes curled into the damp sheets while his cock bobbed between himself and Dan, curving and pulsating almost painfully as it leaked precum onto the coarse hairs of his lower stomach.

His hands ached to tangle in Dan's wild mess of hair, to pull it and twist in it as he loses his grip on sober reality. "Da-Danny!" he moaned loudly, the most unholy guttural noises escaping from his parted lips.

Danny freed one of his hands from Arin's tight grip and wrapped loosely around his throbbing dick. Arin threw his head back further as he stroked, his hips both thrusting up into Danny's hand and down onto the cock still buried deep in his ass. Arin brought his hand to Danny's head, pulling it and gathering it in his fist, allowing Danny to release the most unholy of moans. Eyes squeezed shut, stars and lights danced in front of Arin's vision as he desperately tried to make out words, mostly babbling incoherently.

"I-I'm gonna cum," he stuttered out, barely audible to the panting man above him. "Cum with me please?...d-dear god Danny please don't make me come alone," he pleaded, practically begged, his tone conveying the frustration and neediness inside of him.

Danny's thrusts became increasingly erratic, sloppily pounding into the begging man. "Anything for you Arin, anything for the best person in the world," he affirmed, eyebrows drawn down over shut eyes as he concentrated. Arin clenched around Danny as Danny rubbed him faster, twisting his hand and swiping his thumb over the slick surface of the tip of his cock with every stroke.

Danny's legs were aching in protest against the physical exertion he was outputting but the light, airy feeling of an upcoming orgasm clouded his mind. One, two, three hurried, sloppy thrusts later and Danny stilled, buried balls deep in Arin's tightening ass as he came, choked out sobs of sick pleasure fighting their way out of his open mouth. His hand pumped Arin in a jerky fashion twice more and a chorus of "Ahh-ah"'s burst from the thicker of two men as their chests became coated in the sticky, milky situation.

"So sexy…" Danny murmured, pulling out and collapsing beside Arin after wiping his cum onto the sheets beside him. "My precious snuggle man…"

"Shut the fuck up," Arin whispered in annoyance, an exhausted grin on his face. "You're my snuggle man~"


End file.
